Please, Understand!
by KOOKIERUN
Summary: Wonwoo seorang berandal sekolah dan kembarannya, Mingyu sang kingka sekolah menemui takdir mereka masing-masing dimana emosi saling berpadu dan luka tak lepas dari hati masing-masing. SEVENTEEN FIC. WONWOOxMINGYU as a twin. WONWOOxSOONYOUNG MINGYUxJIHOON. Meanie,Wonshi/Soonwoo/Jigyu! Another pair? find them by yourself :) Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**=Disclaimer=**

 **Seventeen belongs to God and his family. Seventeen's heart belongs to his fans. And this storyline / plot belongs to me.**

 **=Genres=**

 **Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt**

 **=Rated=**

 **Around K, K+, T, and T+ (?)**

 **=Warn=**

 **This story contains full of boys love and his cheesy things. If you don't like the pairing or the story, just love them juseyo XD**

 **WONWOOCAPER Proudly Present**

.

.

.

Suara detak jarum jam yang terus bergerak ke arah kanan rupanya telah membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasi penghuni kelas 11-2 yang sebagian besar penghuninya –baiklah bukan sebagian tapi seluruh penghuninya adalah bocah-bocah lelaki yang sudah kehilangan ion tubuhnya. Ckckck padahal jam pulang sekolah masih tersisa sepuluh menit lagi. Pemandangan kelas ini bisa dibilang sangat tidak kondusif melihat sebagian siswa sibuk mengipaskan buku tipis pada wajahnya untuk sekedar mengusir udara panas dalam kelas tersebut, sebagian lagi sibuk mencoret-coret buku paketnya dengan model si guru yang sedang menerangkan entah apa di depan kelas, lainnya malah asyik mengagumi diri sendiri dengan sahabat yang bernama cermin –ups, lelaki juga butuh mengagumi diri sendiri kan? Dan hanya segelintir siswa yang masih dalam mode ON untuk mencatat semua tulisan keramat yang digoreskan sang guru di papan tulis. Oh di sudut kanan belakang kelas terlihat seorang bocah lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang bisa dibilang tampan –baiklah bukan hanya tampan tapi sangat tampan, sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan mata terpejam yang cantik. Sedangkan disampingnya, ada seorang bocah lelaki lain yang sibuk dengan olahraga jarinya –sebut saja bermain handphone– dengan tak henti tersenyum lebar yang manis namun tak menghilangkan kesan cool pada dirinya. Di depan bocah lelaki yang asyik dengan smartphonenya, terlihat bocah lain dengan rambut panjangnya yang diikat rapi kebelakang, yang terlihat paling normal diantara yang lain –duduk diam dengan posisi tegak sempurna dan matanya fokus ke depan. Hanya diam. Ya, memang dia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Sangat 'normal' bukan? Tak jauh dari sana, tepatnya di depan meja guru, seorang bocah lelaki pendek dengan kacamata minus bertengger manis di tulang hidungnya yang imut terlihat sangat sibuk dengan buku catatannya –entah apa yang ditulisnya. Biarlah bel sekolah yang mengakhiri penderitaan bocah-bocah kelebihan akal sehat ini.

.

= WONWOO CAPER =

.

Dari ujung koridor terdengar langkah kaki yang terkesan santai sedang berjalan kearah kelas 11-7. Seorang bocah lelaki dengan rambut hitam terkesan kasar sedikit berantakan menyembul di balik tembok di ujung koridor. Badannya kurus namun terlihat sempurna, dasinya terlihat tidak dipasang dengan benar, jas sekolahnya hanya disampirkan di bahu dan menggunakan sepatu berwarna mencolok yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan aturan sekolah. Baiklah ini masih di hari dan jam yang sama dengan scene diatas, tapi kenapa bocah ini malah berkeliaran di koridor sekolah yang sebenarnya sangat sepi? Apakah dia murid baru yang tersesat? Ah, ini sudah sepuluh menit menjelang bubarnya jam sekolah. Apakah dia hanya orang asing yang iseng berkeliling di sekolah ini? Tidak, tidak, apa kau melupakan keberadaan satpam dan cctv di sekolah megah ini? Ah, kalau begitu itu pasti kepala sekolah yang sedang –heol! Asal kau tahu saja kepala sekolah disini sudah tua dan…ayolah lelaki ini masih menggunakan seragam sekolah demi Tuhan!

-sret- pintu kelas terbuka.

Seketika aktivitas di kelas itu terhenti dan semua mata tertuju pada kedatangan seorang bocah di pintu kelas 11-7 yang rupanya kita temui tadi di koridor sekolah.

"Jeon Wonwo–" seseorang menginterupsinya namun ia terus berjalan kearah bangkunya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"–Dari mana saja kau? Ini sudah delapan menit menjelang bel sekolah berbunyi dan kau baru memasuki kelas ini huh? Apa kau tidak –ya! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Bocah itu berhenti dan menatap gurunya yang berada di depan kelas.

"Maafkan aku _songsaenim_. Aku sedikit muak dengan pelajaran yang tak kupahami ini jadi aku sedikit menjernihkan kepalaku dengan jalan-jalan di taman." –sambil tersenyum.

Seisi kelas hanya diam mematung dan menahan nafas, menunggu hal menarik apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yah, bisa dibilang ini adalah pemandangan yang seringkali terjadi selama satu tahun lebih berada di kelas yang sama dengan bocah ber-nametag Jeon Wonwoo itu.

Sambil menahan rasa malu dan kesal, sang guru yang bermarga Park itu hanya berkata pelan namun penuh penekanan, "Setelah bel sekolah berakhir temui aku di ruanganku. Tanpa alasan."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia meninggalkan kelas 11-7 dengan hati sangat dongkol mengetahui fakta bahwa ia telah dipermalukan oleh murid didiknya sendiri beberapa menit lalu. Suasana hening tanpa pergerakan itu tiba-tiba saja pecah oleh karena seluruh siswa dalam kelas ini mulai bersorak gembira karena berhasil mengakhiri bel sekolah lima menit lebih awal. Huru hara mulai tercipta di kelas ini tak terkecuali beberapa siswa yang segera menghampiri bocah tadi.

"Ya! Dari mana saja kau Jeon? Kenapa bolos tak mengajak kami?"

" _As expected_ Jeon Wonwoo selalu berhasil membebaskan 11-7 lima menit lebih awal dari kelas lainnya! Hahaha"

"Kau gila! Kupikir kau memang lari dari pelajaran Park- _Wild_ - _ssaem_. Tak kusangka _ssaem_ terganas pun kau hancurkan harga dirinya! Hahahaha"

Sedangkan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa berkata apa-apa membereskan peralatannya yang tersisa di mejanya –ngomong-ngomong peralatannya hanya PSP dan satu lembar kertas penuh dengan coretan khas Jeon Wonwoo.

Dari tempat yang lumayan jauh dari keributan berasal –maksudnya Jeon Wonwoo cs– seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang kotor sibuk mencatat sisa tulisan keramat dari Park _ssaem_ yang tertinggal di papan tulis karena diinterupsi oleh datangnya Jeon Wonwoo tadi sambil menggerutu marah, entahlah apa yang sedang diomeli olehnya. Kegiatan itu berhenti ketika seseorang meletakkan telapak tangannya di kepala bocah lelaki itu. Si pirang menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum kearah si empunya telapak tangan.

"Belum selesai?" si pirang hanya menggeleng sekilas lalu melanjutkan menulis.

"Kalau belum selesai kenapa mulutmu itu tak berhenti mengomel Kwon Soonyoung? Aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan karena hanya terdengar seperti ' _umyoung umyoung_ ' di telingaku." –sambil tertawa.

"Aku hanya sebal Seungcheol-ah. Karena dia, lagi-lagi _ssaem_ tak menyelesaikan pelajarannya. Ini sudah terjadi sejak satu tahun yang lalu bayangkan! Kalau begini terus bagaimana bisa aku lulus Ujian Sekolah dengan baik? Dasar bocah itu, mentang-mentang kaya jadi dia bisa seenaknya seperti itu terhadap _ssaem_? Aku tak habis pikir kenapa bocah seperti dia bisa diterima di sekolah ini? Bocah itu kan–"

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah itu'. Dan aku bisa bersekolah disini karena aku jenius. Mengerti?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pirang, ia segera berlalu meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih terdiam karena terkejut dengan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba, mengingat jarak mereka sangat jauh, bisa dibilang dari sudut satu ke sudut lainnya.

"A-apa setelah ini –aku akan baik-baik saja Seungcheol-ah?"

Menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kurasa begitu."

"A-aku harus bagaima-na?" –masih mematung dan mata melebar.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita segera pulang Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon dan Dokyeom sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Nanti kita bicarakan dengannya. _Arraseo_?"

Si pirang hanya mengangguk pasrah dan segera membenahi barang-barangnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja kayunya. Dengan tangan Seungcheol yang melingkar manis di pundak Soonyoung, keduanya berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Jihoon dan Dokyeom sudah menunggu.

.

= WONWOO CAPER =

.

Seorang bocah laki-laki jangkung sedang mondar mandir semenjak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya yang megah. Mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan terkadang kakinya menendang-nendang kursi tak berdosa di ruang tamu itu. Duduk-bangkit-berjalan ke sisi kanan-berjalan ke sisi kiri-duduk di kursi lainnya-menaikkan kaki ke meja-sibuk mengutak atik smartphone miliknya-kemudian merebahkan diri di kursi yang terbilang cukup lebar-kembali duduk-bangkit- begitu terus berulang-ulang sambil terkadang melemparkan smartphone miliknya ke sembarang arah karena melihat fakta bahwa smartphonenya hanya bergeming tanpa ada balasan pesan masuk apalagi nada dering telepon masuk. Pelayan pribadinya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya yang memang selalu seperti ini setiap pulang sekolah. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia hanya berdiri diam dan memperhatikan di dekat sang tuan muda.

"Arrggh! Menyebalkan. Kau kemana sih _hyung_? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku. Jangankan membalas, teleponku saja kau abaikan."

"Ada apa tuan muda? Sudah hampir satu jam anda terus mondar mandir di sini."

"Aku menunggu Jeon Wonwoo untuk mengangkat teleponku tapi diabaikan olehnya. Sebenarnya setelah pulang sekolah dia kemana? Selalu menolak kuajak pulang bersama. Lagipula apa-apaan sikapnya yang sok cool itu ya Tuhan kau membuatku gila Jeon!"

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda Mingyu, mungkin Tuan Muda Wonwoo sedang ada urusan."

"Urusan apa hingga dia selalu pulang terlambat setiap hari? Sebegitu rahasianya hingga aku saja diabaikan."

Pelayan pribadi Mingyu yang sering disapa dengan nama Kim _Ahjussi_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya yang terbilang masih kekanakan itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering tanda pesan masuk. Cepat-cepat disambarnya ponsel yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai itu.

'Ada apa? Aku baru selesai dan baru akan pulang.' –Jeon WonWoo–

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir milik Mingyu begitu membuka pesan yang ternyata berasal dari orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

"Mati kau Jeon Wonwoo. Malam ini tak akan kubiarkan kau tidur cepat _hyung_. Kkkk~" –kemudian memberikan tas ranselnya pada Kim _Ahjussi_ yang berada di belakangnya dan segera berjalan angkuh menuju kamarnya.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Annyeooooonnggg~~~ Ada yang masih ingat saya? Baiklah dulunya pen name saya Kamiyama Kaoru dan sering nongol di review dengan nama Kao-Chan hiahahaha (padahal ga ada yang kenal). Sekedar info saya nggak ganti akun kok cuma ganti pen name aja tapi bukan berarti bias saya Wonwoo ya nyiahahaha.**

 **Maafkan karena saya timbul lagi bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang kemaren (dua tahun lalu) tapi malah datang menistakan boiben baru bentukan Pledis ini T.T**

 **Review nyoo review demi kelanjutan FF ini silahkan monggo meninggalkan jejak di kolom review bagi yang berminat. Boleh berisi hujatan akan authornya, atau jalan ceritanya yang pasaran, tapi jangan nistai dd dd Sebeuntin ya hiahahaha XD**

 **Salam Caper dan Maho,**

 **=WONWOOCAPER=**


	2. Chapter 2

**=Disclaimer=**

 **Seventeen belongs to God and his family. Seventeen's heart belongs to his fans. And this storyline / plot belongs to me.**

 **=Genres=**

 **Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt**

 **=Rated=**

 **Around K, K+, T, and T+ (?)**

 **=Warn=**

 **This story contains full of boys love and his cheesy things. If you don't like the pairing or the story, just love them juseyo XD**

 **WONWOOCAPER Proudly Present**

.

.

.

 _At Jihoon's home._

"Sulit dipercaya. Kau takut pada Jeon Wonwoo? _Oh God!_ Ayolah Soonyoung-ah aku tahu kau tak selemah itu. Dimana dirimu yang dulu sering melindungi aku dan Seungcheol saat anak-anak lain menjahili kami? Dimana dirimu yang mati-matian membela Dokyeom saat dia difitnah mencuri pakaian dalam anak perempuan–"

"EHEM!" Suara merdu milik Dokyeom menginterupsi perkatan Jihoon.

"Ehehehe Dokyeom-ah jangan begitu. Aku kan hanya berusaha menguatkan Soonyoung agar dia–"

"Tapi tak perlu mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi kan Jihoon-ssi?"

"Ya! Hentikan perkataan sok formalmu itu Dokyeom-ssi!"

Lagi. Selalu suasana seperti ini yang terjadi di antara empat anak manusia ini jika sedang besama. Disaat kedua bocah itu masih sibuk berdebat masalah formal-tak formal yang memang tidak penting itu, dua bocah lelaki lainnya malah sibuk membaca-baca komik Kuroko no Basket milik Jihoon yang berserakan di sana-sini.

"Seungcheol-ah, kalau dipikir-pikir apakah sifat Jihoon yang selalu _absolute_ itu karena terpengaruh komik ini?" tanya Soonyoung sambil tetap membaca.

"Hm…maksudmu?"

"Yah…seperti karakter bernama Akashi Seijuuro ini, Kapten dari Rakuzan. Apapun yang dikatakannya harus terjadi dan memang akan terjadi. Memang kau pikir kenapa dia tak pernah dihajar oleh Wonwoo cs padahal jelas-jelas dia selalu bertengkar dengan Mingyu setiap hari?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya menghadap Seungcheol yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Hmm mungkin karena Jihoon kecil. Jadi Wonwoo merasa kasihan."

"YA!"

Tubuh Seungcheol yang awalnya berbaring di kasur Jihoon berguling ke samping hingga dahinya berciuman mesra dengan lantai kamar karena terkejut dengan –suara dua orang? Empat orang?

"Haish! Kenapa berteriak hah? Kalian pikir suara kalian merdu?" –sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Memang sih suara merdu disini hanya aku yang punya. Tapi kau jangan seperti itu dong Seungchol _hyung_ membuat pipiku merona saja." Dokyeom sudah berada di samping Seungcheol dan melakukan aegyo.

Sontak ketiga bocah yang ada disana minus Dokyeom menendang tubuh Dokyeom jauh-jauh dan berteriak untuk mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka. Baiklah sebenarnya itu tindak penganiayaan. Tapi Dokyeom memang pantas untuk dianiyaya kan? Hiahaha /dibakar reader/

.

= WONWOOCAPER =

.

 _At another place._

"Mingyu-yaaa dimana kau? Aku pulaaang" teriak seorang lelaki bertubuh kurus begitu memasuki rumah megah yang diketahui milik keluarga Jeon.

Kepala Mingyu menyembul dari balik kamar bertuliskan ' _Prince Mingyu's Room'_. Heol umur berapa kau Jeon Mingyu masih menggunakan sebutan _Prince_ seperti itu.

"Hei Jeon. Kemana saja kau? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang untuk kau kencani huh? Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku di parkiran. Kau pikir berapa lama aku harus berlari menghindari fans-fansku hah?" semprot Mingyu begitu melihat Wonwoo hendak memasuki kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan melemparkan bungkusan entah apa itu kearah Mingyu yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap olehnya. Masih mengamati bungkusan apa yang dilemparkan Wonwoo padanya, sehingga ia tak sadar Wonwoo sudah mulai memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Sontak Mingyu segera akan menyusul masuk ke kamar saudaranya itu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dari dalam.

"Berhenti disana Jeon Mingyu. Apa kau tak membaca tulisan di depan kepalamu yang idiot itu huh?"

Mingyu mengernyit sebentar kemudian mendapati tulisan _'DO NOT ENTER! STAY AWAY!'_ tertempel manis di dekat lubang kunci kamar Wonwoo tersebut. Sambil memutar bola matanya malas, dan setelah mengucapkan kata 'haish' dengan cukup kencang, seakan tak perduli dengan perkataan saudaranya ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

"Berhenti menyebutku idiot Jeon. Kau pikir siapa yang akan membaca tulisan itu jika kau letakkan di sana? Dasar idiot!"

"Terserah. Yang pasti berhenti memanggilku Jeon Jeon Jeon, kau pikir apa margamu hah?"

"Hehe habisnya cocok sekali denganmu sih. Hahahahahahah"

Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Ingin sekali dia menendang kepala tak berisi milik saudara tampannya itu. Tapi ia tahu diri dia tak akan bisa hidup tanpa keidiotan Jeon Mingyu sehari saja. Jadi dia hanya menggeplak kepala Mingyu yang direspon dengan erangan oleh sang empunya kepala.

"Panggil aku _hyung_." –kata Wonwoo.

"Tidak mau."

"Jeon Mingyu!"

"Tidak mau Jeon Wonwoo. Kita itu kembar jadi kenapa aku harus repot-repot memanggilmu _hyung_." Katanya cuek.

"Hhh…meskipun begitu aku lahir lebih dulu jadi kau harus memanggilku _hyung_."

"Tidak."

"Harus."

"E em." –sambil menggeleng.

"Idiot."

"Berandal."

"Tiang."

"Kurus."

"Sok populer."

"Sok playboy."

"Manja."

"Tukang bolos."

"Tukang tidur."

"Aku tidur saat mengantuk saja kok." (Heol you don't say Jeon Mingyu-_-)

"Dasar jomblo."

"…" skakmat! Mingyu akhirnya mengatupkan mulutnya saat mendengar kata keramat itu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sinis mengetahui saudaranya sudah mati kutu.

"Dasar _GAY_!"

–hening. Kemudian hening tercipta di antara keduanya. Mingyu menyunggingkan smirknya mengetahui fakta bahwa ia bisa membalas kata-kata keramat yang terlontar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Kau juga seorang _gay_ Jeon Mingyu. Tidak ada yang normal di antara kita. Satu-satunya yang normal adalah aku jenius dan kau idiot. Terima kasih. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku. Hush hush!"

"Ya! Ya! Seenak jidat kau mengusirku. Bungkusan apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau nyabu ya? Astaga Eommaaaa!"

"Benar kan apa kataku. Dasar idiot kau. Itu oleh-oleh untukmu karena hari ini aku sedang bahagia."

"Hah? Bahagia kenapa?"

"Emm tidak tahu. Hanya bahagia saja. Memangnya tidak boleh? Yasudah sini kembalikan."

"Eetetetetet ehehe terimakasih _'hyung'_." Mingyu masih cengengesan karena senang tumben-tumbenan saudara kembarnya itu memberinya sesuatu selain caci maki dan tendangan sayang di bokong tentunya.

"Jadi? Ada apa? Tumben kau membombardirku dengan pesan."

Mingyu hanya menggeleng lalu dengan nyaman merebahkan diri di kasur _king size_ milik Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya sedikit merasa kesal karena seharian tadi si mungil sama sekali tak menggangguku. Biasanya setiap pagi dia akan segera menghampiriku untuk sekedar menendang kakiku atau memaksaku mem- _piggy back_ -nya ke kantin."

"Lee Jihoon?" Wonwoo ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur miliknya setelah melemparkan seragam sekolahnya ke segala arah. Toh ada pembantu, pikirnya.

"Hm. Dia hanya duduk tenang di depan meja _ssaem_ dan mencatat apapun yang dituliskan _ssaem_ di papan. Bahkan saat jam istirahat berbunyi dia masih diam di tempat duduknya dan hanya bermain smartphone." Pandangan Mingyu terlihat menerawang.

"PFFFTT –HAHAHAHHAHA bagus sekali Jeon Mingyu akhirnya kau jatuh cinta pffft aduh perutku sakit." Dengan tak berprikembaran Wonwoo malah tertawa berguling-guling di samping Mingyu yang menatapnya jengah.

"Berhentilah Jeon aku tidak sedang dalam mode bercanda."

"Fuhh –aku juga tidak bercanda Mingyu-ya. Kau sedang mengalami yang namanya sindrom _Love-Hate Relationship_ mungkin?" kata Wonwoo setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Hah? Bahasa apa itu? Jangan bicara bahasa Prancis."

PLAK –geplakan sayang lagi-lagi hinggap di kepala Mingyu. "Aku heran kenapa kau yang idiot ini punya banyak fans sih? Mereka hanya belum menyadari keberadaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang tampan dan jenius ini ckckck."

"Dan berandal. Jangan lupakan fakta penting itu _hyung_. Sudahlah, jadi…arti bahasa Prancis itu apa?"

"ITU BAHASA INGGRIS YA TUHAN JEON MINGYU!"

"Ehehehe _mian_ aku kan tidak tahu." –Mingyu cengengesan.

"Lupakan. Yang pasti kau sedang jatuh cinta pada teman sekelasmu itu. Kau merasa kesepian karena dia tiba-tiba tidak mengganggumu kan?"

"Aku tidak–" perkataannya segera dipotong oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau merindukan saat-saat dia mengoceh hal tidak penting di depanmu kan?"

"Sudah kubilang kan a–" dipotong lagi.

"Kau merindukan tendangan kakinya dan sikap _absolute_ nya kan?"

Kali ini Minggyu terdiam.

"Kau rela diperintah olehnya kan? Bahkan mem- _piggy back_ -nya setiap hari?"

Minggyu mengangguk samar.

"Kau ingin dia selalu di sisimu kan?"

Mingyu ingin membantah namun entah mengapa mulutnya terkatup rapat dan hanya terdiam memandang wajah Wonwoo dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah Mingyu yang _blank_. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, sebelum tangannya meraih gagang pintu itu ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah saudara kembar yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tentukanlah kemana arah hatimu sebelum terlambat. Aku keluar dulu." –kemudian tubuh kurusnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mingyu hanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit kamar Wonwoo memikirkan kata-kata saudara kembarnya.

.

= WONWOOCAPER =

.

Pagi ini suasana Pledis High School terlihat riuh. Gerbang sekolah bagian luar terlihat penuh sedangkan bagian dalam sangat sepi. Terlihat hanya segelintir siswa yang berada di dalam lapangan sekolah itu, sedangkan sebagian besar masih tertahan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Yah, memang jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.33 sehingga belum banyak siswa yang datang ke sekolah namun tetap saja pemandangan ini mengundang tanya. Tidak mungkin gerbang sekolah masih ditutup sementara di dalam sudah ada beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di tengah lapangan melihat fenomena apa yang terjadi.

Rupanya si kembar dari keluarga Jeon. Bukan, ini bukan karena para fans yang mengerubungi Jeon Mingyu setiap hari, tapi saudara kembarnya. Ya, Jeon Wonwoo terlihat sangat angkuh berdiri di depan gerbang Pledis High School. Bukan, bukan. Ia tidak sedang dikerubungi para fans. Jangankan fans, beradu pandang dengannya saja tidak ada yang berani bagaimana bisa ngefans. Ckck.

"Kumohon Wonwoo-ssi biarkan aku masuk. Apa kau tak melihat semakin banyak siswa yang tak bisa masuk karenamu?"

"Lakukan dulu apa yang kusuruh." Wonwoo menggeleng santai.

"Tapi aku–"

Oh rupanya seorang _namja_ manis bersurai pirang kotor sedang dihadang oleh berandal sekolah, Jeon Wonwoo. Ia mengatakan pada _namja_ manis itu untuk berlutut di hadapannya karena telah mengoloknya kemarin. Karena _namja_ manis yang ber _name tag_ Kwon Soonyoung itu menolak, maka Wonwoo menggunakan cara lama –mengancam. Ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun melewati gerbang itu sebelum Soonyoung berlutut di hadapannya. Maka terjadilah pemandangan alam seperti sekarang ini.

Sorot matanya melemah dan matanya terpejam menahan tangis, akhirnya Kwon Soonyoung menetapkan pilihan setelah selama kurang lebih lima belas menit ia terus berdiam diri dan melihat semakin banyak siswa yang terhenti jalannya karenanya. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia menunduk dan mulai menekuk kakinya sedikit-sedikit. Seringai kejam mulai tercetak jelas di bibir Jeon Wonwoo melihat sang _namja_ manis akhirnya mengaku kalah.

Belum sempat lututnya menyentuh bumi, lengannya segera ditarik paksa oleh seseorang sehingga dirinya tak jadi berlutut. Oh Tuhan terima kasih karena kau menyelamatkan harga diri seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Dengan sigap lelaki tinggi itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Soonyoung dan menatap tajam _namja_ di depannya –Jeon Wonwoo.

"Jangan berani menyentuh atau berinteraksi dengan Kwon Soonyoung atau kau akan berhadapan denganku." – _namja_ tinggi itu berkata penuh penekanan dan terkesan tidak main-main.

"Kalian boleh masuk. _Kajja_ Soonyoung-ah." Lanjutnya dengan mengedarkan pandangan pada siswa-siswa lain dan menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Soonyoung yang lemah untuk menjauh dari situ.

Masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan membuat Wonwoo terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Namun tak lama ia segera membalikan badan dan menatap marah kearah kedua _namja_ yang mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"YA! KAU LEE SEOKMIN!" Wonwoo berteriak marah memanggil nama _namja_ tinggi tadi.

Lee Seokmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbisik pelan ke telinga Soonyoung. "Masuklah duluan. Sebentar lagi Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Jihoon _hyung_ akan datang. Arraseo?"

Soonyoung hanya menatap mata Seokmin dalam diam. Jujur saja saat ini ia merasa takut berada dalam dekapan Seokmin karena baru kali ini ia melihat sisi lain dari Seokmin yang begitu tegas, dingin, dan…ia berdebar lagi. Ia mengangguk tipis dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas meninggalkan seokmin yang masih setia dengan posisinya membelakangi Wonwoo.

Sebuah tangan dingin menepuk pundak lebar milik Seokmin dan sebuah bisikan tajam setajam pisau hinggap di indera pendengarannya.

"Ikut aku." –Ia tahu Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

 **Nyiahahahah akhirnya ngebut bikin chapter dua sebelum dihadang oleh UTS ;A; Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak berupa follow, fav, atau ripiu. Termasuk para silent reader-nim terima kasih sudah meramaikan viewers FF ini ;;; Saya senang sekali ternyata FF nista ini lumayan diminati ;A; Sepertinya banyak yang berharap ini meanie ya? Hikz iya ini memang meanie tapi dalam konteks yang lain(?) Nyiahahaha. Oke saya mau balas ripiu dulu yepz.**

Maafkan pen name saya nista ya u,u ini sudah panjang belum? **(Yara Aileen)** ini sudah updet dear ;) **(apriyaninf1)** yaampun saya seneng banget dengan ripiu alay xx-nim ;;; pairing? Mungkin sudah terbaca di chapter ini? Hehe. Iya Wonwoo demen caper sama Hoshi di SVT TV yaaampun xx-nim juga tau? ;A; ini sudah panjang belum? **(lovexxlove)** diusahakan bikin yang maniz-maniz deh buat kamu ;) **(guest)** maaf saya penganut meanie itu kembar ;;; **(Guest)** sebenernya mau diajakin curhat ampe malem sayangnya udah diskak mat duluan si Gyutem XD **(270)** ini sudah lanjut dear ;) **(nickchan9095)** emm….. #dihujat habis-habisan **(Anna-Love 17Carats)** sebenernya Mingyu kalem kok cuma idiot aja dia(?) emang Wonwoo garang bat nyiahaha **(kurokurakwayun)** maaf dear saya penganut wonwoo seme ;A; **(** **Cutiepie Jimin** **)**

 **Monggo dipencet kotak review-nya jika berminat memberi masukan ;A;**

 **Salam Caper dan Maho,**

 **=WONWOOCAPER=**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Disclaimer=**

 **Seventeen belongs to God and his family. Seventeen's heart belongs to his fans. And this storyline / plot belongs to me.**

 **=Genres=**

 **Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt**

 **=Rated=**

 **Around K, K+, T, and T+ (?)**

 **=Warn=**

 **This story contains full of boys love and his cheesy things. If you don't like the pairing or the story, just love them juseyo XD**

 **WONWOOCAPER Proudly Present**

.

.

.

Seokmin, atau lengkapnya Lee Seokmin berjalan gontai dengan raut muka yang terbilang berantakan menuju kelasnya di 11-2. Masih terngiang dengan jelas pembicaraan singkat antara dirinya dan Jeon Wonwoo si berandal sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

"Untuk apa kau ikut campur urusanku dengan _namja_ tadi?"

"Katakan apa maumu Jeon Wonwoo."

Sebuah _smirk_ indah tercetak di bibir Wonwoo, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Dia sahabatku jelas aku peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya."

"Begitukah? Aku tak begitu yakin pedulimu hanya sebatas itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar kau dan dia memiliki hubungan spesial."

Seokmin membuang nafasnya dan dengan ketus menjawab, "Itu cerita lama."

"Hohoho jadi benar rupanya kalian memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman." –nada mengejek.

Alih-alih menanggapi perkataan Wonwoo, Seokmin hanya menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya berkata, "Jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk hal ini, aku permisi dulu."

"Menghindar hm?"

Seokmin menghentikan langkah kakinya namun tak berbalik. Samar-samar ia lihat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah. Aku dan kau tidak saling mengenal dengan baik. Jadi sebelum ada pertumpahan darah, kuminta kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku dengan _namja_ itu. Mengerti?"

"Semua yang berhubungan dengan Soonyoung akan berhubungan denganku juga."

"Hmmph– baiklah terserahmu. Semakin kau ikut campur semakin berbahaya nasibnya di tanganku. Lagipula–" Wonwoo sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan berjalan santai kearah Seokmin sambil berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"–dia tipe kesukaanku." dan Jeon Wonwoo melenggang meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih mematung di tempat. Tanpa sadar kedua tangan Seokmin mengepal dan matanya seakan mengeluarkan sinar laser yang mana dapat membelah apapun yang ditatapnya.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ …"

 _Flashback end._

.

= WONWOOCAPER =

.

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi nyaring dan entah mengapa kali ini Jeon Wonwoo sangat betah berada di dalam kelas mengingat kebiasaannya yang selalu kabur dari pelajaran dan membuat guru-guru yang mengajar di jam-jam terakhir berteriak marah karena ulahnya yang selalu datang tiba-tiba. Seharian ini kerjaannya hanya duduk tenang di tempat duduknya walau sesekali membuat huru-hara dengan teman-temannya di kelas. Teman-temannya yang heran segera mengerubunginya dan mulai berceloteh.

"Oy Jeon, tidak biasanya kau betah berlama-lama dikelas?"

"Benar. Apalagi kau tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempat dudukmu huh?"

"Jangan-jangan dia sedang menderita ambeyen. Bahahahah"

"Sembaranngan kau Jun. Mana ada orang ambeyen malah betah duduk. Dasar idiot."

"Eh enak saja kau. Bukankah IQ mu jauh lebih rendah daripada aku? Woo!"

Suasana kembali ricuh karena saling tuduh IQ siapa yang paling rendah ckckck. Tunggu dulu. Suasana riuh seperti ini kenapa tidak terdengar suara seorang Jeon Wonwoo sedikitpun? Padahal dia ada di sana kan, di antara teman-temannya yang cerewet bukan main. Iya, dia masih disana. Duduk tenang sambil tersenyum memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu dan terkadang tertawa.

"Ya! Wonwoo-ya jawab kami. Apa kau sudah mulai tobat huh? Berandal sekolah berhenti mengacau dan berubah menjadi siswa teladan. How cute bahahhaa."

"Ah aku rasa tak masalah mengencanimu setelah kau berubah menjadi cute hahaha."

Mendengar hal itu, dengan sangat sopan khas Jeon Wonwoo menendang bokong _namja_ yang mengatakan bersedia mengencaninya itu, kemudian tersenyum –ah bukan, lagi-lagi seringai yang menawan.

"Aku berhenti karena bosan mengerjai guru-guru, lagipula mereka membosankan dan gampang sekali tunduk padaku. Kenapa aku betah sekali duduk di bangku milikku yang sangat nyaman ini? Hm mungkin karena aku sudah menemukan sebuah objek baru untuk kujadikan 'teman' bermain disini?" Seperti disengaja, Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang penuh penekanan di kata 'teman' sehingga semua yang berada di kelas itu mendengar.

Hening.

"Y-ya! Jeon kau jangan bercanda."

"Haha benar…masa kau akan menarget salah satu dari kami? Haha" tawa hambar terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"O ow. Kau salah Dongjin-ah statusnya bukan hanya 'akan' tetapi 'sudah'. Lagipula–" lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengggantung kalimatnya –dan memandang kearah seseorang yang terlihat pucat– yang membuat seisi kelas menahan napas. Oh God! Memang sebegitu menakutkannya kah dirimu Jeon Wonwoo?

"–dia sudah mengolok aku. Sepertinya dia _namja_ yang menarik. "

Dingin. Tubuh Soonyoung terasa sangat dingin dan kaku di saat sang berandal sekolah yang juga sialnya sekelas dengannya selesai mengatakan perihal 'teman baru'nya itu. Dia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Sebenarnya dia paham, dia sangat mengerti kalau 'teman' yang dibicarakan barusan adalah dirinya. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam erat ujung seragam milik Seungcheol yang memang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

 _Namja_ manis itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Mukamu pucat. Apa kau ingin ke UKS? Biar aku antar ."

Masih menggeleng. Sekarang ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang menahan tangis. Melihat itu, mau tak mau Seungcheol segera berdiri dan membawa Soonyoung keluar dari kelas yang mulai terlihat riuh kembali setelah suasana mencekam beberapa waktu lalu. Soonyoung hanya menurut saja ditarik lembut oleh sahabatnya itu.

Wonwoo yang melihat adegan 'mari menggandeng tangan target Jeon Wonwoo' itu segera berhenti tertawa dan melihat kepergian kedua _namja_ itu dengan tatapan datar. Cukup lama ia terdiam tanpa berekspresi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, hingga lima menit berlalu akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua _namja_ tadi.

.

= WONWOOCAPER =

.

Cukup lama Wonwoo mengitari gedung sekolah yang terbilang luas itu, namun tak ditemukanya sesosok _namja_ yang sedang dicarinya. Hanya ada satu tempat yang belum dijamahnya, taman halaman belakang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melangkahkan kaki-kaki kurusnya ke sana.

Tak lama ia sudah menapakkan kaki di halaman belakang sekolah yang lumayan teduh itu. Sedang kaki-kakinya berjalan menyusuri taman belakang yang cukup cantik oleh pohon-pohon rindang yang menaungi jalan setapak di bawahnya dan jangan lupakan sebuah kolam kecil yang semakin menambah suasana keindahan di salah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul itu, Jeon Wonwoo mendengar suara dua orang –atau lebih?– sedang bercakap tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seakan familiar dengan salah satu suara itu, ia segera mendekat sekedar ingin memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

" _Mworago_?"

"Aish aku menyukaimu. Jadilah kekasihku Lee Jihoon?"

Sontak Wonwoo menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon besar yang untunglah ada di dekat situ. Sejenak ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia harus sembunyi? Ini terlihat ia sedang menguntit. Oh _heol_ demi Tuhan, ia –Jeon Wonwoo– menguntit saudara kembar idiotnya sendiri? Tidak, tidak, ia kan hanya tidak sengaja lewat dan mendengarkan saja… benar! Ia hanya mendengarkan. Mendengarkan saudara kembarnya itu –Jeon Mingyu– sedang menyatakan cinta pada teman sekelasnya. Lee Jihoon?

Pffft demi apapun Jeon Wonwoo sudah akan melompat keluar dari balik pohon itu dan menendang Mingyu sekuat yang ia bisa. _Heol_! Mana ada orang menyatakan perasaan dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Bayangkan Mingyu berucap kata cinta pada Lee Jihoon dan meminta menjadi kekasihnya dengan ekspresi… _blank_ setengah bodoh? Oh ayolah Jeon Mingyu, mana ada yang akan menerima cintamu jika seperti itu? Yang ada kau akan langsung ditolak dan–

" _Mianhae_ Mingyu-ya."

Wonwoo melongo. Mingyu memasang tampang idiot khasnya. Kemudian hening sesaat, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang menambah kesan dramatis akan apa yang akan keluar dari bibir _namja_ mungil itu.

"Aku…ada seseorang yang sudah lama ku kagumi– ah tidak, tapi aku sukai. Jadi… _mian."_ Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sedikit ragu dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

"Apa– aku boleh tahu siapakah _namja_ beruntung itu?"

Terjadi jeda beberapa saat.

"Choi Seungcheol. Siswa 11-7." Jihoon mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Ah…aku mengerti. –tersenyum– Berbahagialah Jihoon-ah dan raih cintamu. Maaf jika kau terganggu dengan pernyataanku barusan. Anggap saja –menghela napas berat– anggap saja aku tak mengatakan apapun." –masih tersenyum namun senyuman yang sarat akan kesakitan. Entahlah rasanya baru kali ini putra keluarga Jeon itu merasakan perasaan rumit dan sakit seperti ini.

Dengan segera Mingyu meninggalkan _namja_ mungil itu dan bergegas menuju ke– kemana? Ia tak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hadapan _namja_ yang barusan mengoyak hatinya itu.

Jihoon yang melihatnya hanya melongo dan kemudian mengedikkan bahu acuh.

"Dasar idiot! Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan aku duluan sementara dia yang memintaku kesini. Aish sialan kau Jeon Mingyu!"

Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, meninggalkan seorang bocah lelaki yang tadi masih bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang itu. Bocah lelaki itu menerawang jauh ke depan sambil memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Hah, ada apa Jeon Wonwoo? Hei apa kalian lupa jika mereka adalah saudara kembar? Dan saudaranya itu baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang pujaan hati. Entahlah rasanya Wonwoo bisa ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang kini mendera hebat hati saudaranya itu.

.

= WONWOOCAPER =

.

Sementara itu di atap gedung sekolah.

"Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa Soonyoung-ah? Bukannya ke UKS kau malah menarikku kesini."

Soonyoung masih terdiam, sebagai jawaban sebuah pelukan hangat menghampiri tubuh Seungcheol. Sejenak _namja_ bertubuh atletis itu membatu, namun sedetik kemudian ia segera membalas pelukan si _namja_ manis dan membelai surai pirang miliknya lembut.

"Sudah…ada aku disini. Kau bisa menangis selama kau mau Soonyoung-ah"

" _Ani…_ aku bukannya mau menangis. Enak saja kau! Aku hanya– aku emm…"

Seungcheol tersenyum. Tidak heran dengan sifat sahabatnya itu yang akan berpikir seribu kali dulu sebelum mengutarakan isi hatinya. Benar, mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dari masa kanak-kanak mereka dan _how lucky_ ternyata rumah mereka pun hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok pagar yang tak terlalu tinggi. Maka hanya dengan melihat saja, Seungcheol tahu betul apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran _namja_ manis itu. Ia mengulum senyum nakalnya sebentar sebelum menyeletuk,

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung mengejang sepersekian detik sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan meninju pelan dada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya!" bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Tawa Seungcheol pecah diiringi protesan manja dari _namja_ di sebelahnya.

"Hahaha _mian_ –mencoba menghentikan tawanya– jadi, kenapa dengan dia?"

" _Aniya…_ aku hanya merasa setelah ini hari-hari indahku di SMA ini akan menjadi neraka sampai aku lulus –menghembuskan napas– kurasa."

Seungcheol memilih diam mendengarkan.

"Tentang target barunya itu– entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan nada bicaranya. Lagipula apa-apaan tatapannya itu saat memandangku! Oke katakan aku kegeeran tapi demi Tuhan dia tadi memandang kearahku saat berkata tentang target barunya! Belum lagi masalah aku mengoloknya. Heol! Siapa yang mengoloknya? Sensitif sekali sih jadi orang seenaknya menyuruhku berlutut. Memang dia pikir dia siapa hah? Kepala sekolah? Menteri? Presiden? _Heol!_ Menyebalkan!"

"Pfffttt– bagus Soonyoung-ah akhirnya keluar juga kata-kata itu. Hahahaha"

"Yaa! Kau membuat suasana hatiku makin keruh saja Choi Seungcheol!"

Seungcheol masih tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan seolah itu adalah hal terlucu selama dia hidup mengenal Kwon Soonyoung. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya bisa manyun sambil berulang kali merapalkan kata-kata kutukan untuk sahabatnya itu. Puas tertawa selama hampir hm…lima menit? _Heol!_ _Namja_ bersurai hitam pekat itu menyeka ujung matanya sebelah kanannya yang mengeluarkan setitik bening air mata saking kerasnya dia tertawa. Kemudian dia memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram.

"Ahahaha aduh perutku rasanya mati rasa– aaw!" –memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri terkena cubitan sayang dari Soonyoung.

"Rasakan!"

" _Appo~" Heol?_ Ini adalah suara seorang Choi Seungcheol yang merajuk? Jangan lupakan bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna. OH.

"Apa? Berhenti memasang tampang menjijikkan itu tuan Choi kau. sama. sekali. tidak. imut."

"Siapa bilang aku imut? Aku manly dan aku tampan."

"Benar. Tampan setelah aku." –tersenyum lebar sambil berpose ala Idol Korea.

"Kau manis bukan tampan. Dan kau imut. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kita bertahan selama itu?"

Deg.

Soonyoung segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan berdehem pelan. Ia menggeser duduknya sedikit dan setelahnya bangkit berdiri, berjalan kearah pagar pembatas, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Ini masih jam istirahat, jadi terlihat banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba badannya membeku saat merasakan nafas seseorang di samping wajahnya mengalir begitu jelas. Dan dia harus menahan nafas karena suara seseorang tersebut berbisik tepat ke telinganya.

"Sedang melihat apa? Tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku sendirian."

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sebgai jawaban. Bukan bermaksud mengacangi, tapi– ayolah! Mana ada orang yang akan tetap membuka suaranya dengan posisi terlampau dekat seperti itu? Belum lagi suasana langit Korea yang memang sedang sedikit mendung semakin mendukung suasana romantis ini. Apa? Romantis?

"Soonyoung-ah…"

 _Namja_ manis itu masih bungkam menahan nafas. Tak lama sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Soonyoung dan merentangkannya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang tepat berada di belakangnya persis seperti adegan paling romantis di Film terkenal Titanic –ketika Jack dan Rose merentangkan tangan mereka bersama-sama seolah menantang angin untuk menerpanya di ujung kapal pesiar yang megah itu–.

"Eh?" –Soonyoung.

Seungcheol tertawa pelan karena mengetahui wajah terkejut milik Soonyoung yang demi apapun imut setengah mati. Yang ditertawakan hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Angin semilir membelai lembut wajah keduanya dan membuat mereka terhanyut dalam suasana romantis itu. Iya. Suasana romantis kalau saja suara pintu yang berderit dan suara deheman –yang amat sangat mengganggu– seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Sontak keduanya segera melepaskan tautan tangan masing-masing dan menolehkan kepala mereka untuk mendapati seorang _namja_ kurus bersurai hitam sedikit berantakan sedang bersandar di tembok dekat pintu dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

'Huh sok keren sekali!' itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terpikir di otak seorang Kwon Soonyoung ketika melihat gaya angkuh _namja_ itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian tapi Lee _Seongsaenim_ mencarimu Tuan Ketua Kelas. Dan aku yang sibuk ini harus rela berlarian kesana kemari demi untuk mencarimu yang ternyata sedang sibuk berpacaran disini ckckck"

"Ah maaf merepotkanmu Wonwoo-ssi. Aku segera menemui Lee _ssaem_. Permisi."

Seungcheol bergegas meninggalkan atap sekolah dan sebelum melewati berandal sekolah itu, dia malah sempat-sempatnya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala menggumamkan kata terima kasih padanya. Ckck tidak sadarkah kau Tuan Choi kalau lawan bicaramu itu sedang kebakaran jenggot dan– bodoh sekali kau meninggalkan sahabat imutmu sendirian di atap gedung sekolah bersama dengan Tuan Muda Jeon. Hah.

Sedang sepeninggal Seungcheol, Soonyoung yang sadar alarm tanda bahayanya berbunyi segera melangkahkan kaki bermaksud meninggalkan tempat angker itu. Belum sempat kakinya berjalan dua langkah, sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Mau kemana hm? Bukankah aku baru saja tiba?"

Seringai tampan tercetak sekali lagi di bibir pemuda kurus itu dan semakin lebar ketika mendapati wajah sang mangsa mulai memucat dan mata sipit yang bergerak gelisah. Sepertinya bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah, pikirnya.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Baahahaha chapter 3 dateng nih walaupun dengan alur yang sedikit maksa dan jalan cerita serta pairing yang semakin random. Saya sadar ini pairingnya masih blur ya reader-nim tapi ditunggu aja chapter depan saya usahain udah ada yang terang kok :')**

 **Nah mau balas ripiu duluuu~~**

Kalo kembar kenapa dear? ;;; **(apriyaninf1)** aaa ada mingyu jihoon shipper ulala saya bahagia :'v terus ripiu yaa biar saya semangat juga nulisnya chan-ssi(?) **(nickchan9095)** pen namenya….saya speechless :') mas wonwoo kayaknya ga doyan juga sama seokmin jadi ga akan diapa-apain kok ;;; lol **(wonwooganteng)** terima kasih ;) **(** **oktivani12)** aslinya juga idiot kok, nasty pula makanya saya seneng banget pas nulis part Mingyu :'v #dibakar **(kurokurakwayun)** ini sudah update dear ;) **(oktivani12)** pada nebak ini meanie yah? Maafin kenistaan sayah ;A; **(Anna-Love 17Carats)** HunGyu nanti saya banyakin deh buat kamu XD ini sudah panjang belum? **(Jung Eun Ri714)** OMG! Baru ini ada yang suka WonShi moment huwee pengen mewek sayah :'v ah iya sebenernya moment mereka banyak dan rated 17+ cuman sepenggal-sepenggal wkwk **(Xiao Chims)**

 **Ini sudah 2K masih kurang panjang? ;A; saya minjem anu bang Wonu dulu ya biar dipanjangin ama dia lololol. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mengapresiasi dengan pencet tombol foll, fav, dan ripiu. Juga para silent reader-nim yang naujubilah angkanya mumumu~ :****

 **Kalo ada kritikan atau mungkin kasih ide chapter selanjutnya mau dibuat gimana, bisa bilang saya ne ;;; akhir kata bijak dari sayah**

 **Salam Caper dan Maho,**

 **=WONWOOCAPER=**


End file.
